


Velvet

by ocdmedic



Series: The Life and Death of Kurt Wagner [1]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Trans Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6424909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocdmedic/pseuds/ocdmedic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan has always adored soft things. Gentle and silky objects he could let flutter between his fingers, flow like a small breeze across his bare skin, or sweet warm animals rubbing affectionately against his face. But, he's never been open about his guilty pleasure. Perhaps, now being with Kurt, that could change…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Velvet

**Author's Note:**

> Translations for some of Kurt's speech in the bottom notes!

Despite his hard attitude and calloused skin, Logan has always secretly adored soft things. Gentle and silky objects he could let flutter between his fingers, flow like a trifling breeze across his bare skin and rub affectionately up against his face like a warm and sweet animal.

He had always found it hard to be open about this guilty pleasure, so got most of his craving releases from the soft skin of women and the fur of small animals. The way that women hydrated their skin, washed it adoringly and sometimes left it covered in a peachy fuzz, was the only sensible way Logan could keep these cravings quiet. Logan was a very old man, whilst still having a reckless attitude, he luckily drew in a lot of gorgeous and delicate women, so a problem had never seemed to arise.

Now, after nearly two hundred years of living on the planet, the Canadian mutant has now found himself under the roof of Xavier's school for gifted youngsters, serving as one of the amazing X-Men, and beginning a new chapter of his love life with the elegant and intellectual Kurt Wagner, or more commonly known as the Nightcrawler.

Kurt was certainly a great catch, he was soft around the edges whilst also deep wired with thick muscle. He bore unique teleportation abilities, whilst also being covered in a pleasant blue fuzz and having a demonic shaped tail paired with stunning yellow cat eyes. Also, whilst not having the ability to read minds, Kurt could sense his Canadian partner wanted something more from their relationship. Although, the German elf was quite polite and respectful of privacy, so he kept most questions to himself.

As a tiring day in the late winter began to draw to a close in the X-Men household, Kurt and Logan had soon found themselves alone in the later hours, sharing a six-pack of beer. It wasn't unusual for this to happen, as most of the other X-Men were dedicated to going to sleep at a sensible time, and most of the students attending the school didn't want to hang around too long to see the two men get all soppy and romantic. As usual, their conversations were quiet, but open and understanding, which made them so drawn to each other.

Logan took a long swig of his second beer of the evening, whilst his partner almost done with his third. They laughed at ease together, draped over each other in the mansion's main living area. Neither of them were dressed to impress, Kurt wearing an old pair of Logan's shorts, paired with one of his work out vests. Logan wore his traditional pair of jeans with some old t-shirt, more than likely not actually belonging to him. Kurt had his legs lying across Logan's lap, with Logan's hand placed as expected at the top of the German's thighs, idly running his short thick fur between his thumb and forefinger.

"Logan, you are a tease," the elf tutted teasingly towards his lover, finishing a conversation about how 'sexy' the Nightcrawler's new outfit looked against his curves.

"What can I say?" the man chuckled in return, going in for another sip of his beer, "I'm a pervert."

The two mutants snickered together for that, soon dying back down into a comfortable silence. "Nein, I like to think you're not just that..." Kurt pondered, looking thoughtfully towards his hands.

"What j'mean, bub?" the Canadian asked, licking a drop of beer from the corner of his lips.

"Well... I believe you're actually a very thoughtful man..." he looked back up to Logan, "and I feel that you don't _just_ like people for their sexual attractiveness."

Logan quirked an eyebrow at the statement, tearing his gaze from the German's yellow eyes. "I'm a man who lives for the simple things, like basic romance and good sex," Kurt sighed, "whilst there is other things I love, like a great personality and a fancy accent, I don't have much of a preference."

"You think my accent is fancy?" the demon chuckled, adjusting his position so he was now laying back on his lover's lap.

"Yeah," Logan laughed back, untucking the younger mutant's vest top and sneaking his hand up to his bare belly, "everything about ya is fancy, you're unique, ya bloody elf."

Kurt giggled again, both from the Canadian's compliment and the hand now snaking its way up his torso. "Anything else you like about me?"

Logan huffed in amusement, pulling the mutant's shirt up to his shoulders, exposing his age old scars from where he had his mastectomy. He traced a fingertip carefully along them, making the teleporter shiver with pleasure. "Hmmm, lemme think darl’...” he reached across his lap and placed their beers on the coffee table, “You're smart... You're cute...You're fierce..."

His hand travelled back down to the German's tummy, feeling it rise and fall against his hand, and emit this calming, unique warmth and scent that was only granted to him and treasured domestic animals. He was like Logan's beautiful cat, curled up and presenting his belly for him to stroke and scratch.

"... And you're fuzzy..."

"Fuzzy?" Kurt repeated in confusion, not noticing how much attention Logan was paying to his exposed stomach. "Is that what you like? My fur?"

"'s cute..." Logan mumbled, trying to hide a smile as he ran the edge of a thumb down the centre of his chest to his abdomen. Kurt watched his hand for a few minutes, watching how he plucked up clumps of his hair between two fingers and pat it down afterwards, he reminded the demon of some sort of enchanted child, petting a cat for the first time.

"It never occurred to me, that you would be a man of delicate tastes," Kurt pondered, now watching Logan play with the soft tufts of fur around his collarbone.

Logan shrugged it off, "Not really, I just like soft things. Soft skin... Soft materials... Animal fur, especially cats," he sighed, turning to look at the German again, "you remind me of an oversized cat sometimes, your fur... The tail and the way you purr... 's very catlike."

Kurt chuckled to himself, "Strange, I’ve never thought myself to be like a cat… I think myself more of a hairy demon than anything!" Logan looked at him with remorse, unamused by the harmless insult Kurt was poking himself with.

"Don't think like that," Logan murmured, leaning in and pulling the teleporter's face up into a small kiss, "You're beautiful." 

Kurt felt his eyes fall heavy as their lips touched, a deep, satisfying warmth pooling at the pit of his stomach as the man’s fingertips brushed past the sensitive fur on his cheeks. “ _Gott,”_ the German uttered as he watched Logan sit back up straight, “I hate it when you do that.”

Logan gave a devious smirk, his hand going back to the mutant’s furry belly, “Hate it when I do what?”

The blue mutant let out an aggravated sigh, “The fact that you don’t have do you anything,” he reached back up to his partner’s face, his three-fingered hands curving lovingly around the Canadian’s face, pulling him gently back down, “the fact that you don’t have to do anything… And you just get me completely flustered _.”_

Logan chuckled when Kurt finished speaking, his hand continuing to sneak further down his warm, furry abdomen, “Well I can certainly feel it, you feel like you have a damn fever coming on or something,” he tittered mockingly, thumbing the waistband of Kurt’s shorts.

“Logan… _Ich liebe dich über alles.”_ Kurt uttered, crashing their faces together, easily slipping his devilish tongue through his partner’s lips.

The two mutants groaned in harmony, with Kurt whimpering against Logan’s lips as the older mutant adjusted his position, now kneeling over Kurt’s body, with their faces still together as they kissed desperately. Being the scheming German he was, Kurt ground his knee up into Logan’s groin, making the Canadian pull away and give out a strained groan.

“Now who’s the one teasing, bub?” Logan gasped, heavily placing his hands on the younger mutant’s shoulders, pushing him further up the couch so their eyes were level.

“I thought you would like a taste of your own medicine… And, not to rush you… But, I also want to get into there as soon as possible,” Kurt growled, eyeing the tent now forming in Logan’s jeans. Sometimes it was hard to believe how much of a pervert the blue demon actually was.

The younger mutant began to sit up, licking his lips in excitement as he reached for the buckle on Logan’s belt; but was soon halted in his tracks by a firm grip to the wrist. Logan waggled his finger in front of the mutant’s eyes, treating him like some sort of disobedient puppy, “Not today, darling. I wanna treat ya.” He pushed the German firmly back down against the cushions, leaving him to get comfortable as he began shuffling down the couch himself, parting Kurt’s thighs as he did.

Kurt stretched himself out against the couch, now relaxing knowing that he wouldn’t have to do much, “I see where you’re going with this…” he sighed dreamily, “so what did I do to deserve this?”

Logan responded with a teasing spank to the side of Kurt’s leg, smirking up at the mutant as he waited for permission to open up his legs further. The blue mutant obliged happily, leaving a comfortable amount of space for the man’s head to get in-between his thighs.

His hands snaked up the sides of the German’s thighs, drawing small, delicate circles into his fur as he put his head between the two muscular limbs, the warmth of the demon’s pumping blood and fur bringing a pleasant blush to his face. Despite his fierce facial hair, he could still feel the velvet textured fur brush up against his bristly skin, causing the German over him to tremble and shiver with excitement.

“Oh gott…” Kurt moaned, his hands immediately clinging to Logan’s wiry hair desperately, already feeling overexcited. “Just…. Do something Logan… _Bitte…”_

Logan snorted at his partner’s impatience, but then willingly put himself further in between Kurt’s legs, his nose mischievously pressing up against the fabric covering the groin. With hands now at the top of Kurt’s thighs, he glided his hands back up to the waist, hooking his thumbs under the waistband of Kurt’s shorts, and pulling them down and over his knees. Kurt tried his best to help with the removal, fidgeting under Logan’s control to help shimmy off the shorts, but soon went still again as Logan just pulled them away from his body by himself. Then, everything felt oddly cold for the German; his groin was now exposed as Logan had now disposed of his shorts entirely from his legs.

“No underwear?” Logan asked, sneering up at Kurt playfully, kicking the now irrelevant shorts aside and off the couch, to leave the pair more room.

“They get really irritable when you have fur, ok?” Kurt mumbled, defending himself, but soon shut up again as he felt Logan descend back between his thighs.

Now with the shorts gone, Logan could give himself more room between Kurt’s legs, he spread them apart and pushed them up to rest on his shoulders. A familiar warmth fell over him as he then peered down between Kurt’s legs, his lips and puckered hole now completely exposed.

“God, you’re _gorgeous_ ,” he sighed musingly, adjusting himself before pressing his face straight between the two warm lips without warning, making the blue demon above him cry out in strained pleasure. The Canadian hummed in enjoyment, sending pleasant vibrations up through the German’s abdomen. He slurped his tongue around in lazy circles, teasing mostly the sensitive nub above Kurt’s vagina and sometimes dipping his tongue back in between the wet folds of flesh.

All that could be heard from Kurt was quiet moans, endless voiceless screams and the occasional whimper when Logan flicked his tongue back over his clit. He had to prevent himself from grinding up into Logan’s face, as it would surely suffocate him, but the combination of Logan’s warm, damp breath up against his sensitive area paired with his tongue expertly teasing him, was just too much for him to handle.

Logan could feel the flesh around him vibrate softly, which alerted him that Kurt was now purring, just like a cat. He adored this feeling, with the heat around him and the velvet fur pressing up against his cheeks and neck, with Kurt buzzing and whimpering above him. But, he was nowhere near done yet with Kurt, and had so much more in mind to make him curl and scream.

So, he pulled back for a minute, his face red and flushed from the crushing heat. He took a deep breath, an uncomfortable rush overcoming him as he sat up too quickly. Kurt only whined at the sudden lack of attention, “Why’d you stop?”

“Gotta breathe, darl’” Logan choked out before wiping some of the precum from his lips, “and I wanted to see yer gorgeous face, of course.”

Kurt only pouted in disapproval, “Get back in there, I was getting close!” Logan rolled his eyes at Kurt’s sudden demanding tone, lowering himself back down to his knees and burying his face back into Kurt’s groin.

He continued with his previous motions, licking up and down from the bottom of the vagina folds to the clit, sometimes picking up the pace so he could feel Kurt’s muscles clench violently as he got closer to climax. Then, he decided to move up and focus on just the clit; wrapping his lips around the top of the groin, he suckled gently at the sensitive area, making Kurt’s toes curl.

With one hand, he clutched hard at one of Kurt’s thighs, keeping it down against his shoulder, and with the other one, he put up into Kurt’s mouth. Already seeing where this was heading, Kurt happily took the fingers into his mouth, sucking on them heavily and coating them in a thick layer of saliva, most of that only coming up due to his habit of drooling during sex.

When Logan then felt they were wet enough, he slowly removed his fingers from the demon’s mouth, then quickly putting them back down to Kurt’s crotch area. Knowing that Kurt was getting close, he didn’t waste any more time with preparation, and carefully started to push his fingers in between his vagina’s folds, pressing up against the silky walls inside him.

Kurt almost melted on the spot, the sudden intrusion flooding him with a hot pleasure, and he couldn’t help but moan out as Logan then began to scissor with his fingers, stretching the hole apart wider.

With this, Kurt only purred more, biting down hard on one of his knuckles to stop himself from screaming out. The feeling of Logan’s skilled tongue up against his clit and the fingers now deep inside him was too perfect for him to hold back his orgasm much longer.

But, Logan had one more thing to do, he then pushed further into the man’s insides, pressing firmly up against the small collection of nerves deep inside him, making him see stars behind his eyelids and his tail twitch and quiver out of control as he reached his peak.

With that, the blue demon gave one final cry against his clenched fist, and came over the Wolverine’s hand and face, almost crushing him as his muscles clenched in pleasure.

Kurt fell limp over Logan’s head, letting him overstimulate him as he rode out Kurt’s orgasm over his fingers, before removing them gently and licking them clean.

“Enjoyed yourself?” Logan chuckled, taking the mutant’s legs off his shoulders and placing them down onto the couch, then scooping Kurt up and sitting him up more comfortably against the couch cushions.

“ _Ja… Ja… Das war wunderbar”_ the German slurred in response, now hardly remembering how to speak English.

“Good enough answer for me,” Logan chuckled, standing up and stretching, completely ignoring the intense heat and strain between his legs, “I think it’s time we went to bed, bub.” Kurt gave him a sleepy nod, lifting his arms up high so the strong Canadian could carry him off to their bedroom.

“We should do this more often,” Kurt purred, curling up into Logan’s shoulder as he was dragged away from his spot on the sofa.

“I plan on it,” Logan whispered in reply, shutting the living room door behind them.

 

 

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Translations -
> 
> Ich liebe dich über alles - I love you more than anything (no direct translation)
> 
> Das war wunderbar - That was wonderful
> 
>  
> 
> I spent quite a while on this surprisingly, despite how I only wanted this to be... A short porn drabble. This is my first X-Men fanfiction! But expect more to come!


End file.
